valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Alliance Bingo Battle 44
.png |start jst=12:00 December 25 2019 |end jst=22:59 December 30 2019 |dp day 1 start = 08:00 December 27 2019 |dp day 1 end = 23:00 December 27 2019 |dp day 1 multiple = 2 |dp day 2 start = 08:00 December 30 2019 |dp day 2 end = 23:00 December 30 2019 |dp day 2 multiple = 2 | |Rank Reward | Fallen Musse |Rank Reward | Silica |Individual Point Reward Ring Exchange | Yuli |Individual Point Reward Ring Exchange | |Individual Point Reward | Mirror Maiden (LR) |Ring Exchange | Mirror Maiden (UR) |Ring Exchange | Mirror Maiden (SR) |Ring Exchange | Mirror Maiden ® |Ring Exchange | Slime Queen |Ring Exchange | Mirror Maiden Shard | Ring Exchange | Ritter |Alliance Battle Point Booster +120%/300% | Cerfbury |Alliance Battle Point Booster +40%/100% }} :The 44th Alliance Bingo Battle was held during the The Tower of the Lucky Holy Night event and the Battle Maiden Training Ground 2 event. The 44th Alliance Bingo Battle has begun!! Combine the strength of the members of your Alliance, remove panels, and aim for Bingo! ■Event Details The event will only be held for a limited time. Battle against multiple Alliances and aim for Bingo with the members of your Alliance! ▼Participation Requirements You must be in an Alliance in order to participate. ※For more details, please refer to the How to play an Alliance Bingo Battle event announcement. ■Event Schedule 12:00 on December 25th ー 22:59 on December 30th (JST) ※Total of 6 days. 1 08:00 ー 09:00 (JST) ※No Round 1 on Day 1 2 12:00 ー 13:00 (JST) 3 19:00 ー 20:00 (JST) Round 22:00 ー 23:00 (JST) ■Balance Adjustments Major Alliance Bingo Battle event balance adjustments have been made. For more details, please refer to the "Alliance Bingo Battle Balance Adjustments" announcement. ■Obtain Poll Tickets from the Ring Exchange! You can exchange Rings for a Poll Ticket in Ring Exchange! For more details, please refer to the "About the Ring Exchange" announcement. ■Christmas Cards reissued for a limited time! Old Christmas cards have been reissued and are now available in the Ring Exchange! This is your chance to obtain characters in unusual outfit cards! For more details, please refer to the "About the Ring Exchange" announcement. ■Individual Point Reward Reach certain numbers of individual point and obtain individual point rewards. Accumulate points and obtain extravagant rewards! ※For more details about your individual point rewards, please tap the Menu → Alliance → Alliance Bingo Battle → Exchange → Individual Point Rewards tab. ■Individual Rank Reward Compete against other users for rankings based on your total accumulated individual points. Get into high ranks and obtain Rebirth materials, exclusive event cards and other extravagant rewards! ※For more details about your individual rank rewards, please tap the Menu → Alliance → Alliance Bingo Battle → Exchange → Individual Rankings tab. ■Ring Exchange Collect Rings from Bingo battles and exchange them for old Bingo Battle and other exclusive event cards! ※For details about the Ring Exchange, please tap the Menu → Alliance → Alliance Bingo Battle → Exchange → Ring Exchange tab. ■Double Point Days! 8:00 December 27th ー 22:59 December 27th (JST) 8:00 December 30th ー 22:59 December 30th (JST) During the periods above, the number of points that can be earned from each battle will be doubled! Accumulate points as much as you can and aim for high ranks! ■Caution • Please note that it is not possible to withdraw/expel members from an Alliance from the start of the first round of the Alliance Bingo Battle to 24 hours after the end of the final round. We hope you enjoy this event! Ring Exchange To exchange Rings for prizes, go to Menu > Items > Tickets / Medals and use them. Rewards Local ABB Times